Investigation of aspects of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in the developing organism identifies striking differences during early development when compared to the adult. The developing organism can be utilized to study biochemical factors involved in the initiation and subsequent regulation of various physiologic processes. Areas of investigation include the following: 1. Regulation of blood glucose concentration by the fetus. 2. Factors involved in the initiation of gluconeogenesis during development. 3. Factors involved in regulating gluconeogenesis during extra-uterine adaptation. 4. Unique aspects of triglyceride synthesis in brown fat.